


your funny mouth to the clouds

by ShippingEverything



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: ???? I mean Technically i think, But like only because he doesnt realize hes gay and thinks hes being homphobic, Canon Compliant, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: It makes complete sense that he and Gorgug are Ragh’s dream makeout partners. They’re all hot athletes and they spend a decent amount of time together, he gets it.It shouldn’t even be a thing.Except that Fabiancan’t stop thinking about it.Or: Fabian stresses, confesses, and gets some kisses in
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 23
Kudos: 176





	your funny mouth to the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> so the last couple of episodes have been… buckwild. but we’re out here PRETENDING THEY DIDN’T HAPPEN and creating completely unrelated content! also i wanted literally anything about ragh and fabian and i GUESS that if you want anything done around here, you have to do it yourself (also In This House we project onto fabian Constantly so i just Had to write an “oh my god am i gay? is this gay?“ fic)
> 
> Title from Hozier's _To Noise Making (Sing)_ because of [this wonderful playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2NNIb9qqg3i2ufesi1WDYV?si=UE3EYvJoTMqNi-MLBx9-HA)
> 
> Please enjoy this ridiculously self indulgent kissing fic

Fabian Aramais Seacaster, son of Bill Seacaster, _knows_ he’s hot; it’s kind of his whole _thing_ , being a charming, roguish pirate, as dangerous as he is dashing. So, obviously, it makes complete sense that he and Gorgug would be Ragh’s dream makeout partners. They’re all hot athletes and they spend a decent amount of time together, he gets it.

It shouldn’t even be a thing.

Except that Fabian _can’t stop thinking about it_. When Ragh lances a demon through the eye and then turns to grin at Fabian, manic, muscles straining his letterman jacket, he thinks about it; when Fabian’s trying to teach the party _literally anything_ about the sea and Ragh slides in right next to him, body a point of warmth on Fabian’s left side as he points at _completely_ the wrong part of the map, he thinks about it; when Ragh tears off his shirt and leaps into the water with Fabian, throws a glistening and sea-wet arm over Fabian’s bare shoulders, tugs Fabian into his sculpted chest as he laughs-

The point is, Fabian keeps thinking about it.

Which is why he thinks he should be excused for asking Kristen for advice; she is, after all, their “token gay friend"; the rest of his close friends are straight, so she’s really the only one he _can_ ask.

“Kristen,“ Fabian starts one afternoon when it’s just the two of them on the roof, “You know about gay stuff, right?“

Kristen lights up. “I don’t know if you know this-“

“I do, you say it all the time-“

“-but I’m gay!“ Kristen finishes like she doesn’t come out over breakfast every morning. “So yeah, I do.“

“Awesome, great, listen, I have a question. Have you ever- hm.“ Fabian cuts himself off with a hum as he attempts to word it correctly. He decides to try another route. “Do you think Ragh is attracted to me?“

“Oh, _for sure_ ,“ Kristen says and, even though he already knew that, Fabian chokes on the air in surprise at her surety. “He’s really into the whole ’straight boy jock’ thing and, I’m a lesbian, but even I know that you’re objectively the hottest person in our party. You and Fig are the hot ones.“

“Obviously,“ Fabian replies, kneejerk.

“Yeah, so, _duh_. Why do you ask?“ Kristen asks, and Fabian-

Fabian falters because, obviously, he wants to get to the bottom of why he can’t just forget about Ragh’s proposition like Gorgug has, but the idea of talking about it, of telling Kristen makes his stomach twist. Something about it makes him feel weird, the same way he feels weird whenever he thinks about Ragh wanting to kiss him.

“He just said something and I-“ Fabian waves a hand dismissively. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.“

Kristen’s eyebrows furrow and she places a hand on Fabian’s arm, firm but still kind. “If you’re uncomfortable with a gay man simply being attracted to you, you’re the asshole here. But listen, Jawbone has some pamphlets about it and we can totally work this out-“

“I’m not _uncomfortable_ , I just wanted to know if he had said anything to you,“ Fabian says, the words quick and awkward in his mouth. _Maybe I_ am _uncomfortable_ , He considers. Maybe the twisting how of his gut and the heating of his face are merely symptoms of his discomfort. He’s always been fine with Kristen and Tracker, he was fine with Ragh when he told them about Dane, but maybe he just _thought_ he wasn’t homophobic until it directly affected him.

Kristen stares at him silently for a second, tilting her head as her eyebrows raise. “Huh. Never would’ve guessed that.“ She says, then, “Well, actually, I maybe would’ve because you’re like, _supernaturally_ obsessed with your appearance, but stereotyping is bad and all that.“

“ _What_ are you _talking about_?“ Fabian snaps, irritated with her vagueness. He realizes that he should’ve just gone to Adaine for help, she _reads books_ and knows about a great many things, not to mention that it certainly would’ve been less of a tax on his patience than dealing with Kristen at her… _Kristen-est_.

“I think… I think you should talk to Ragh,“ Kristen says, and then continues quickly before Fabian can get the horrified _Absolutely not_ out of his mouth. “No, listen, this is really something that would go best if you just, like, _talked_ to Ragh about it, I think. And like, I rolled a seventeen on persuasion, so you kind of have to.”

Fabian, not blessed in wisdom, fails his saving throw and has to admit that Kristen’s point is pretty compelling. Still, “I don’t even know where Ragh is right now.”

Kristen gives him a look that clearly says _We all live in the same vanboat, you_ have _to know that he’s less than three minutes away_. She leans away from Fabian and, still holding eye contact, yells into the van, "Hey, Ragh, Fabian wants to talk to you!"

" _Kristen, no_ ," Fabian hisses. Kristen just grins back at him.

"Kristen, _yes_!" She says, "You will _so_ thank me for this."

Fabian is still cursing Kristen's name when Ragh climbs up to join them on the roof. He's wearing his normal jeans but has elected to leave his letterman jacket in the van. _Probably a good idea_ , Fabian thinks, eyes involuntarily drawn to the sheen of sweat over Ragh's biceps as Ragh stretches before he sits. It's been hot all day, but Fabian would bet gold that it's gotten hotter in the past five minutes. He certainly feels rather feverish, suddenly.

"What's the problem, bro?" Ragh asks when he settles down. Kristen makes a face at him from behind Ragh's back and mouths _Take my advice!!!!_ When he pretends not to notice and instead stares pointedly at the sea, she huffs loudly.

"Well, I'm going to go back into the van, I'm _real_ tired," She says, obnoxiously obvious. Fabian makes a face back at her when Ragh turns towards her. "I'll, uh, see you guys later. Don't even worry about everyone else, I'll keep 'em down there."

Fabian tries to infuse enough _That is absolutely not what I want!_ and _Don't leave us alone!_ into a single glare to make her stay, but she just _winks_ at him, like she's a _bard or something_ , which of course makes Ragh turns back to Fabian, puzzled.

"What was all that about?"

"It's nothing, really," Fabian says, forcing lightness into his voice as he waves a hand, as though all this awkwardness could be as easily dispelled as Fig's cigarette smoke. "Kristen is just being dramatic."

Ragh frowns, his dark eyes are stormily serious. Fabian's heart skips a beat. "We're bros. And bros don't have to lie about their feelings, right?"

"... Right."

" _Dude_." Ragh says as he punches Fabian's arm, clearly about to get started on the _Jawbone taught me emotional vulnerability and now I think everyone should do it_ spiel. Fabian's already heard it at least one time apiece from Kristen and Adaine, and he still thinks he's _good_ on the emotions front, _thank you very much_. Still, his stomach flips even now with nerves, and he thinks of how Kristen thought that talking with Ragh would sort him out. As truly awful as he imagines it will be, he wonders if Kristen has a point, just this once.

"Alright, alright!" He concedes, "I suppose we can talk about my feelings."

"Awesome!" Ragh grins lopsidedly, shifting to sit lotus style, his full attention on Fabian. "Now, what's up?"

A feeling rises in Fabian's chest, like his ribcage is stuck in a vice, and he feels nearly sick with guilt. Here Ragh is, so kindly and sincerely devoting his attention to Fabian, and Fabian's body can't even relax enough to appreciate it.

"I think I owe you an apology," Fabian says, and before Ragh can respond, he rushes on with, "I think I might be homophobic, but I'm going to _work_ on it and be a better friend for you and Kristen, and I'm very sorry."

Ragh's opens and closes his mouth wordlessly a few times, tusks catching on his upper lip. "I- _what_?"

Fabian sighs huffily and explains, how he's felt weird and off-kilter since Ragh's proposition and Kristen's offered explanation. Ragh listens thoughtfully, brow furrowed and a hand on his chin. He's still frowning as Fabian finishes his tale and Fabian fights the urge to fidget under the scrutiny.

"I don't think you're homophobic, dude," Ragh says, eventually. He sounds like he's choosing his words carefully, like he's walking on eggshells, and Fabian aches to think that he's made Ragh think that he has to do that.

"Of _course_ I am, what else could it be?" Fabian asks, and Ragh screws up half of his face. "See! I made you uncomfortable with my- _weirdness_. I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just trying to… Reconcile some things. Sort stuff out in the old noggin." Fabian tries not to look too doubtful but Ragh must've aced his insight check because he sighs and continues, "Listen, this has got to be weird for you too, I mean, _obviously_ it is if you think you're a homophobe, but I think there's a pretty easy way to figure out what your discomfort means."

"And what would that be?" Fabian asks snippily, turning away. He doesn't like apologizing in the first place, much less when the other person won't just _accept it_.

"Feel free to say no, but I figured you could just try kissing me." Ragh says, and Fabian’s head whips back to him. Ragh lifts his hands defensively. “Full disclosure, I think you’re super hot so I'm _definitely_ getting something out of this, but if you can't stop thinking about it… It couldn't hurt, could it?"

Ragh shrugs as he lays his offer down and Fabian-

Fabian's heart pounds like he's in the middle of a Bloodrush play as heat pools in his face and his stomach. He hadn't ever considered _actually kissing_ Ragh, but now that it's on the table, something deep within him twists with _want_.

"One kiss?" Fabian asks, trying to will away his blush, "I wouldn't be… _Opposed_."

"Uh-uh, none of that. I need a definite yes or no, bro," Ragh says, "I don't want to pressure you into this."

Fabian feels his flush flare hotter and squeezes his eyes shut. The deep-buried part of him has rapidly expanded and spread throughout his body, leaving his fingers twitching towards Ragh and his lips tingling with anticipation. He can't imagine saying no, but to say _yes_ also seems almost insurmountable. He opens his eyes, sees how softly Ragh smiles and the patience in his eyes, and it feels like someone's reached into Fabian's chest and twisted. Fabian nods, excessively, embarrassingly, then says, "Yes, yes, I'd like to try it-" before Ragh is upon him like the tide on a beach.

It's different from kissing Aelwyn; there's no bitter taste of alcohol or sticky-sweet lipgloss, no, Ragh's lips are chapped and he tastes of salt from days at sea, but it's still _so much_. Ragh cups Fabian's head, gentle, but presses his mouth insistently forward, easily leading Fabian through the sweeping movements of a makeout. Fabian's heartbeat still thuds in his ears, but he can also hear Ragh's slow and steady breaths, feel how he nips Fabian's lips and smiles against Fabian's mouth. When it's over, when Ragh pulls back and Fabian embarrassingly chases after him for half a second, Fabian is breathing like he's been near-drowned.

"Still think you're homophobic?" Ragh asks, teeth flashing in the ocean sunlight, lips slick from _Fabian_. Fabian burns brightly.

"I have," Fabian clears his throat awkwardly. "A few other theories now."

Ragh laughs, full and perfect, throwing his head back. Fabian looks at the vast muscled expanse of his neck, realizes that the twist of his gut just means that he wants to press a kiss to the juncture of Ragh's jawline and neck, and thinks, _Huh_.

"Well, that was super fun," Ragh says, clapping Fabian on the back, "Always down to help a fellow Owlbear with a sexuality crisis, dude, just let me know if you wanna do that again."

Ragh heads back into the vanboat, whistling cheerfully, and Fabian waits until he's _absolutely_ out of sight to raise a shaking hand to his lips. He feels a smile giddily crawling over his face and he buries his face in his hands rather than risk someone seeing him like that. He wonders, in a corner of his mind that's not fully busy simply rejoicing over getting his kisses in, if having a boyfriend is much different than having a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough that ragh would Not refer to fabian as his boyfriend after one vanboat top makeout sesh, but fabian Absolutely tells kristen "ragh and i _kissed_ and it was _awesome_ and he's like my _boyfriend_ now" because hes fabian _"i kissed a girl twice and became obsessed with her"_ aramais seacaster and he's just dramatic like that. Also fabian is Absolutely wrong about kristen being their token gay but they’re only sophmores and it’ll take a while for them to realize that everyone in their friendgroup is Not Straight, Actually
> 
> Anyway, kudos, comments, and bookmarks feed my soul As Always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
